Cinco años después de Nuevos Caminos
by LachicaCJ
Summary: One shot final de Nuevos Caminos y Dos nuevos caminos.
1. Parte 1

NUEVOS CAMINOS.

5 AÑOS DESPUES.

1 PARTE.

Oscuridad absoluta, o casi.

La suave respiración de Quinn y el intenso abrazo al que sometía a su almohada, daban muestras inequívocas del intenso sueño que la mantenía completamente ajena a lo que se empezaba a producir a su alrededor.

El liviano chirriar de la puerta de su dormitorio provocaba un pequeño susto en su subconsciente, pero no lo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarla de aquel placentero sueño.

Los pies de Elise apenas provocaban sonido alguno sobre el suelo de madera, sobre todo porque se esmeraba en caminar hacia su madre con total y absoluto sigilo, sin que ni siquiera el aire pudiese provocar algún extraño ruido que rompiese con su magnífica y perfecta sorpresa.

—**Shhh…no vayas a hablar, señor Asparagus**—susurró a su pequeño oso de peluche—, **mamá está dormida**.

Aquel inaudible susurro de la pequeña volvía a provocar un leve movimiento de cabeza en Quinn, que había desatendido la almohada para ocupar el otro lado de la cama, el que pertenecía a Rachel excepto cuando no estaba allí, como aquella noche.

Al contrario que la morena, que solo utilizaba un pequeño espacio de la cama mientras dormía, Quinn aprovechaba al máximo cuando estaba a solas y ocupaba todo lo que podía y más de la cama para descansar con soltura.

Elise la observó por algunos segundos y buscó la mejor de las alternativas para dar la ansiada sorpresa a su madre.

Rodeo la cama con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado y tras acomodar el oso de peluche en los pies de la misma, se subió a ella con delicadeza, tratando de contener una risa que ya casi empezaba a ser audible solo por imaginarse la emoción que iba a sentir su madre al descubrirla allí, en aquel día tan especial para ambas.

Ni se inmutó.

Quinn yacía en la absoluta inconsciencia cuando Elise se deslizó junto a ella y con la travesura inundando su sonrisa, comenzó a rozar con la yema de sus dedos la punta de la nariz de su madre.

El cambio de ritmo de la respiración y una divertida mueca con la nariz y la boca, fueron la respuesta a la primera tanda de cosquillas que Elise tenía preparadas para su madre. A punto estuvo de romper a reír tras ver el gesto de su madre, pero seguía durmiendo y eso no era lo previsto para la pequeña.

De nuevo sus dedos atacaban y lo hacían en el mismo punto, sobre la nariz de Quinn, solo que esa segunda vez estuvieron acompañados por un suave soplo que ella misma produjo.

—**Mmmm**—Quinn se quejó y desvió su cabeza hasta quedar boca arriba, tratando de acabar con aquella extraña molestia que se estaba cebando con su nariz y que para colmo había empezado a mover su pelo.

Elise sonrió, tanto que tuvo que tapar su boca con ambas manos. Había llegado el momento de acabar con la sutileza y dar paso a lo que realmente tenía preparado.

Se bajó de la cama con la misma tranquilidad con la que se había subido a ella, encendió la lámpara que adornaba una de las esquinas del dormitorio y se colocó de nuevo junto a la cama.

Templó los nervios como su madre le había enseñado, giró su cabeza dos veces a cada lado para permitir que los músculos de su cuello estuviesen preparados para proteger a sus cuerdas vocales, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones y dar el tono a su nota más alta.

—**Uno…dos…tres**—susurró antes de acabar con toda la delicadeza**—¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseo mamá!**

La respiración, a Quinn le faltó la respiración y los ojos a punto estuvieron de salirse de sus órbitas mientras trataba de contener el pulso y evitar que el infarto llegase a su corazón.

Miraba a todos lados y no era capaz de saber que estaba sucediendo y qué o quién intentaba matarla en mitad del sueño.

**—¡Cumpleaños…fe…liz!**

Elise no se olvidó ni siquiera de la reverencia final. No había prestado atención a la reacción de su madre porque una verdadera artista no permitía que nada ni nadie acabasen con su actuación.

**—¡Elise!**—Exclamó Quinn al recuperar la consciencia y ver que era su propia hija quien estaba cantando a pleno pulmón en su habitación**—, ¡Oh dios!—**volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada tras el aspaviento que la llevó a sentarse en la misma por culpa del susto.

**—Gracias mamá…gracias señor Asparagus**

—**Oh dios…cielo, ¿Qué haces aquí?—**preguntó Quinn tras observar las obsesivas reverencias que su hija seguía haciendo al improvisado público compuesto por ella y el oso.

**—¡Es tu cumple!—**estalló de alegría al tiempo que volvía a subirse a la cama y se abrazaba a su madre**—¡es tu cumple y es mi cumple!**

—**Oh dios…—**volvía a lamentarse. Aún sentía como el pulso seguía acelerado**—, es mi cumple cielo, y el tuyo…pero es muy temprano, deberías estar dormida.**

—**No…porque yo quería sorprenderte, ¿Te he sorprendido?**—preguntó mientras buscaba la mejor postura para mantener un cara a cara con su madre; sentada sobre su barriga.

**—Sí, sí que me has sorprendido…pero no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—¿Por qué?, mamá siempre te sorprende por tu cumple y te canta por la mañana, ella me lo dijo ayer.**

**—Así que ha sido ella quien te ha dicho que vengas a cantarme, ¿No?**

Asintió sonriente.

—**Cuando sea su cumpleaños las dos le cantaremos a ella tal y como tú lo has hecho, ¿De acuerdo?**—dijo pensando en la mejor forma de vengarse de su propia mujer.

—**Sí, cantaremos los tres…tú, yo y el señor Asparagus**—musitó recuperando el pequeño oso.

—**Perfecto, pero escúchame…la próxima vez que vayas a hacerme algo así, tienes que hacerlo como lo hace mamá, con suavidad…nada de tonos altos, ¿Entiendes?**

**—¿Con suavidad?**

—**Sí, tienes que cantar bajito…para que sea más bonito y no llegue a asustarme. Tan bajito que solo se escuche cuando estás cerquita…cerquita.**

**—¿Cómo de cerquita?—**se interesó la pequeña recostándose sobre su madre—, **¿Así?**

**—Sí, así—**susurró Quinn tras abrazar a su hija y acomodarla sobre su pecho.

**—¿Y cómo cantarías?**

Quinn sonrió y se apresuró en buscar un mejor apoyo sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Si había algo que realmente le hacía feliz, era poder disfrutar de aquellos momentos con su hija pequeña.

Elise cumplía aquel día 7 años de edad. De enorme sonrisa y pelo castaño que acompañaban a dos grandes y hermosos ojos del color de la miel, su hija había sacado los rasgos más significativos su madre, convirtiéndose en una pequeña Rachel Berry con la única diferencia de tener una nariz pequeña, heredada de su padre.

Elise había nacido por y para cumplir los mismos sueños que Rachel había tenido de pequeña.

Aprendió a dormir escuchando la voz de su madre cantarle cada noche, y creció viendo musicales en vez de dibujos animados. Su dulzura e inocencia también procedían del gen de los Berry, sin embargo no todo en ella la asemejaba a Rachel.

Elise tenía una absoluta y casi mística conexión con Quinn. El gen artístico de la pequeña no solo se proyectaba hacia lo musical, sino que también mostraba interés por el arte y el mundo de los museos.

Eran muchas las tardes que la pequeña Elise había acompañado a Quinn a algunos de los mejores museos que había en Nueva York, en detraimiento de los parques con juegos, y siempre mostraba especial interés por las historias que su madre le contaba con cada cuadro, o pieza de exposición que descubrían.

Las tres se complementaban a la perfección y Elise tenía el don de poder conectar con ambas por separado cuando las circunstancias se sucedían.

—**Cumpleaños…feliz**—susurró entonando la canción mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija**—, cumpleaños…feliz…te deseo…mi vida**—sonrió**—, cumpleaños…fe…**

—**liz…**—continuó Elise acompañándolo con una imprevisto bostezo.

—**Aún es temprano cielo, ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un poco más?**

**—¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?**—preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**Claro…vamos, acomódate, y voy a apagar la luz.**

**—Mamá**—musitó la pequeña ocupando el lugar que le pertenecía a Rachel en aquella cama—, **¿Cuándo va a venir mamá?**

Quinn se alejaba de ella con la intención de apagar la lámpara que minutos antes había encendido su hija y respondía ya con la oscuridad ocupando de nuevo la habitación.

—**Pronto, vida…mamá vendrá pronto.**

Fue lo último que le dijo a su pequeña antes volver a la cama y observar como caía rendida por el sueño que le había provocado madrugar con tanta emoción.

Apenas eran las 6 de la mañana, y a menos que fuese un día entre semana, no había expectativas ni motivos para levantarse tan pronto.

Aquel cinco de noviembre había llegado en pleno sábado y con la tranquilidad de saber que iban a pasar todo el día juntas, aunque con el inconveniente que suponía no contar con Rachel.

Era uno de los pocos contras que tenía el estar casada con alguien que vivía del teatro.

Una pequeña gira por varias ciudades la tenía aquel día anclada en Kansas, obligándola a posponer la celebración del cumpleaños de su mujer y su hija para la semana siguiente.

Quinn no pudo reprocharle absolutamente nada. Ella también solía viajar por culpa de su trabajo y si ambas decidieron comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York, era precisamente para que Rachel lograse alcanzar su gran sueño; trabajar en Broadway.

Lo había conseguido, y a pesar de llevar apenas 5 años en aquella ciudad, ya había logrado hacerse un hueco en aquel complicado mundo.

No suponía ningún inconveniente para Quinn estar a solas en aquel día, evidentemente no se alegraba de ello, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupase.

Los últimos acontecimientos en su vida consiguieron bajar su estado anímico hasta el punto de tocar con una extraña depresión que nadie esperó. Todos conocían el dolor al que se había tenido que enfrentar Quinn, pero también sabían de su fortaleza y su capacidad para seguir adelante, sin dejarse caer ante los obstáculos que salían a su paso. Y fue esa misma fortaleza lo que la rubia utilizaba como caparazón y evitar que los demás pudiesen preocuparse por su estado.

Estar a solas en un día tan especial como aquél, le suponía un pequeño plus de tranquilidad para no tener que demostrar que por dentro, estaba rota.

Elise era la única que no iba a percibir ese estado. Su inocencia no le permitía ver más allá, y para ella, salir a disfrutar del zoo y probablemente terminar con una gran merienda en Manhattan, era más que suficiente para celebrar su cumpleaños. Y eso era exactamente lo que Quinn había preparado para aquel día.

Dormir mucho, desayunar, asegurarse del tiempo que iba a determinar la jornada de aquel día, y salir con su hija a celebrar el cumpleaños juntas.

Nada más. Aunque por supuesto, el destino y un par de ojos azules tenían otros planes preparado para ellas en aquel día.

Apenas habían pasado 40 minutos desde que Elise había vuelto a dormirse y ella lo intentaba, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta de entrada.

El reloj marcaba la 6:34 de la mañana y Quinn no pudo evitar preocuparse al escuchar el sonido, no una sino dos veces más.

Se cubrió con un delicado salto de cama y salió de la habitación dispuesta a descubrir quien llamaba a aquella hora de la mañana.

Los dos ojos azules.

Quinn se sorprendió tras observar por la mirilla de la puerta y no tardó en abrirla completamente preocupada.

**—¡Por fín!—** exclamó la chica tras ver como Quinn accedía a abrir la puerta.

**—¡Beth!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Ha pasado algo?—**cuestionó asustada

—**No…lo único que ha pasado es que mi estúpido móvil se ha quedado sin batería y no he podido llamarte antes**—se excusó adentrándose en la casa ante la atónita mirada de su madre—, **¿Te he despertado?**

**—Son las 6:30 de la mañana, ¿Qué haces en Nueva York?**—volvió a insistir ignorando la pregunta de su hija. Solo esperaba recibir una respuesta lógica y coherente para comprender por qué su hija no estaba en Los Ángeles, sin embargo lo único que recibió es una sonrisa

Una enorme sonrisa que eliminaba el incipiente mal humor que parecía atacarla por haberse quedado sin batería en el teléfono móvil**—, ¿De qué te ríes?**

**—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—**exclamó abriendo los brazos en un claro gesto de querer recibir el abrazo de su madre.

—**¿Qué?...¿Has venido para decirme…**

No pudo continuar. Beth se abalanzó sobre ella y se fundió en un tierno y emotivo abrazo que terminó conquistando a su madre.

No era muy típico en Beth mostrar aquel tipo de afecto, de hecho jamás lo hacía. Solo en contadas ocasiones, cuando las circunstancias lo exigían. Sin embargo Quinn jamás le iba a reprochar aquella actitud, era algo que ambas compartían en sus genes.

—**No pensarías que te iba a dejar sola en éste día, ¿No?**—susurró Beth consiguiendo que Quinn se emocionara**—, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente**—, la miró para ofrecerle una de esas imágenes que una madre jamás olvida; la de su hija a escasos centímetros de ella con los ojos a punto de dejar escapar algunas lágrimas**—. Te quiero, mamá.**

—**Hija**—balbuceó recuperando el abrazo**—, no tendrías que haber venido…o al menos haber venido con tiempo y yo iba a recogerte.**

—**Entonces no habría sido una sorpresa…apuesto a que aún nadie te ha sorprendido como yo—**bromeó.

—**Pues…pues me temo que alguien se te ha adelantado**—sonrió— **vamos…pasa, dame la maleta.**

**—¿Quién se me ha adelantado?, ¿Elise?**

**—Sí, Elise…ha estado a punto de matarme del susto.**

**—¿Qué ha hecho?, ¿Dónde está?, me muero por verla…**

**—Está dormida en mi habitación**— explicó mientras se adentraban en el salón principal—, **¿Quieres desayunar?**

**—No…prefiero un café y ya está**—respondió**—, ya desayuné antes de salir y no quiero cebarme más de lo que estoy. ¿Qué ha hecho Elise?**—se interesó mientras acompañaba a Quinn hasta la cocina.

**—¿Qué ha hecho?, pues ha entrado en mi habitación cuando aún estaba dormida y de repente, así sin más…ha empezado a cantar a pleno pulmón…ha sido...dios, aún tengo el pulso acelerado.**

**—¿Y me lo he perdido?, dios…adoro a mi hermana, es única.**

**—No, la única es Rachel**—masculló**—, ha sido ella quien le dio la idea…pero no le aclaró el pequeño detalle de cantar en voz baja y no como si estuviera en mitad de un teatro…era increíble, cada día me sorprende más la voz que tiene—**añadió**—, estoy segura de que va a superar a Rachel cuando sea mayor.**

—**Pues ya es complicado, pero no me extrañaría nada…¿Cómo lleva que no esté aquí Rachel?, supongo que estará triste, ¿No?**

—**Bueno…lo cierto es que ya casi que lo asimila**—respondió**—, ¿Quieres leche en el café?**

**—No, lo prefiero solo…tengo un día bastante ajetreado por delante y quiero estar despierta.**

—**Ok… ¿Por qué no has venido más tarde?, mi idea es salir a merendar con Elise y visitar el zoo.**

**—Genial, yo os acompaño**—sonrió.

**—¿Te quedas todo el fin de semana?**

—**Sí, no solo he venido para felicitarte…también quiero darte mi regalo** –le guiñó el ojo.

Quinn mostró una mueca de desacuerdo mientras entregaba la taza llena de café a su hija y la invitaba a que tomase asiento.

—**Sabes que no me gustan los regalos, no quiero que me compréis nada ni…**

—**No te he comprado nada**—interrumpió la chica rápidamente**—, y si, te voy a hacer un regalo que te nunca jamás habrías esperado recibir**—sonrió traviesa. Y esa misma travesura que Beth mostraba, conseguía alertar todos los sentidos de Quinn.

Beth era como ella y no solo se parecía en el aspecto físico.

La joven que acababa de cumplir los 23 años de edad, no había cambiado un ápice de su carácter, a pesar de haber pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia viviendo con ellas, no se había dejado influenciar por la dulzura de Rachel ni el consentimiento que Shelby le proporcionaba para que tomase las decisiones por ella misma la habían convertido en una persona mimada.

Beth era toda una mujer que un día tomó la decisión de regresar a Los Ángeles para cumplimentar sus estudios de literatura y lograr convertirse en lo que siempre había soñado, en lo que un día pensó en dedicar su vida; la escritura.

Desde entonces, desde que se lanzó para cumplir con sus deseos, los viajes entre Nueva York y Los Ángeles habían marcado un hábito casi rutinario en la vida de la joven, aunque fue en la ciudad de los sueños, donde empezó a cimentar su vida.

Su primer y sorprendente gran éxito llegó de la mano de su primera novela como escritora novel. Una novela basada en la vida de su madre y en como el destino quiso que ella volviese a pertenecer a su familia.

Aquella historia que empezó como un pequeño ensayo para un proyecto escolar, terminó convirtiéndose en la base de lo que se había convertido en una de las sagas de libros más vendidas de la última década en todo el país, y ese mismo éxito le había dado el suficiente dinero como para permitirse el lujo de vivir en su propia casa y poder dedicar su tiempo a trabajar en lo que deseaba; escribir.

—**Beth, te lo advierto…nada de sorpresas, no me gustan…ya lo sabes y no me apetece tampoco armar mucho revuelo. Si por mí fuera no celebraba mi cumpleaños, pero Elise no tiene la culpa de nada y lo voy a hacer por ella.**

**—¿Por qué no quieres celebrarlo?, es un día especial…¿Tienes el síndrome pro cuarenta?—**se burló

—**No, yo no tengo síndrome de nada, no me importa cumplir años…pero no me apetece celebrar nada, no tengo nada que celebrar**—respondió apagada**—¿De verdad que no quieres desayunar?**— insistió.

—**No, no quiero nada mamá**—hizo una breve pausa**—, ¿Sigues…sigues mal?—**cuestionó a media voz

**—No estoy mal**— se excusó—, **es solo que no tengo ánimos para estar de fiesta, pero no te preocupes ¿Ok?, me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí…y a Elise le va a encantar verte. Será más divertido contigo aquí.**

—**Mamá**—interrumpió con el gesto serio**—, no me vale que digas que estás bien…quizás a Elise puedas mentirle en ese aspecto, pero no a mí. Guardarlo no es la solución, quedarte con eso ahí dentro no es lo mejor para ti…puedes…puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?**

—**Cielo, todo está bien…**

—**Mamá—**volvió a interrumpirla—, **es normal que estés triste, es lógico…todos lo estamos y todos echamos de menos a la abuela. Pero ella nos lo pidió, nos pidió que siguiésemos adelante y recordásemos todo lo bueno, nada más… ¿Crees que ella no estaría aquí preparando una gran fiesta para ti y para Elise?, no…no puedes permitir que esté donde esté, se enfade contigo por no tratar de disfrutar de lo que… **

—**Basta Beth**—murmuró con la voz entrecortada**—, basta por favor…**

—**Mamá**—se acercó a Quinn para regalarle una caricia en el hombro**—, no estás sola, puedes contar conmigo, con Rachel…**

—**No puedo estar amargando a Rachel con mi pena**—estalló dejándose caer sobre uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isleta de la cocina**—, no puedo estar llorando cada noche junto a ella porque la voy a terminar destrozando. Ella, ella es muy sensible y sé que cada día que va a trabajar, va pensando que me deja a solas que me paso las horas en la galería sin poder concentrarme y lo paso mal.**

**—¿Acaso no es cierto?**

—**Sí, sí lo es…pero no puedo permitir que ella cargue con una pena que no le pertenece. No me siento bien sabiendo que se va así.**

—**Mamá, ella también quería a la abuela, ella también está afectada…todos nos hemos derrumbado, ha…ha sido algo tan inesperado que es imposible asimilarlo sin que te afecte…y pasarán muchos años hasta que lo hagamos, pero no por eso tienes que cargar tú con todo, no por eso vas a evitarnos a nosotros pasarlo mal. Somos una familia y las familias salen adelante unidas, ¿No es cierto?**

**—¡Mamá!**— la voz de Beth rompió la conversación que se producía en la cocina— **¡Mamá, ¿Dónde estás?!—**cuestionó alzando la voz.

**—¡Ya voy cielo…estoy en la cocina!.**

—**Deja que vaya yo**—dijo Beth recuperando la sonrisa—, **voy a darle una sorpresa.**

—**Ok…ahora…ahora voy yo, no quiero que me vea llorando**—se excusó mientras trataba de eliminar el resto de las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas. Y fue ahí, justo en una de sus mejillas, donde Beth terminó dejando un tierno beso que no hizo más que emocionar aún más a Quinn.

—**Relájate mamá, éste es tu día y el de Elise, tienes que sonreír y lo tienes que hacer con el corazón…¿De acuerdo**?

Quinn se limitó a asentir tras las hermosas palabras que su hija le estaba regalando y la observó alejarse de ella.

—**Por cierto**—se detuvo antes de abandonar la cocina—, **a partir de éste mismo instante, no eres la que ordena en ésta casa…quedas bajo mi mandato hasta que yo te lo ordene.**

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó confusa, pero no recibió una respuesta concreta por parte de Beth, solo un simple y rápido guiño de ojos que no le indicaba otra cosa más que algo grande y sorprendente, estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

PARTE 2. Lunes 17


	2. Parte 2

NUEVOS CAMINOS

5 AÑOS DEPUÉS

2 PARTE

**—¡Cacahuetes!**

**—¿No prefieres mermelada de arándanos?**

**—¡No!, quiero crema de cacahuetes**—insistió Elise

**—Ok, pero vamos...deja a tu hermana y empieza a tomarte la leche, se nos va a hacer tarde para ir al zoo.**

Absurdo.

Quinn sabía que por muchas excusas que le pusiera a su pequeña, ésta no iba a ceder en sus juegos con su hermana mayor, menos aun cuando Beth se lo permitía absolutamente todo.

La llegada de la joven fue más sorpresa para Elise que para Quinn. La niña no esperaba recibir la visita de su hermana mayor en el día de su cumpleaños y verla aparecer en la habitación había supuesto un plus de energía, tanta que llevaba casi media hora obligándola a soportar toda clase de juegos y achuchones que iba entregándole casi sin tiempo de reacción, uno tras otro.

**—¿Por qué quieres ir al zoo tan temprano?**—cuestionó Beth en una de las pocas treguas que le permitía su hermana.

—**Ya que estás aquí, podemos ir al zoo dentro de un rato y por la tarde nos vamos a las atracciones de Central Park, o vamos paseamos por el Rockefeller Center, ya empiezan a preparar todo para Navidad.**

—**Mmmm... Sigo pensando que es muy temprano para ir al zoo, podemos ir más tarde, ¿No?, además hace mucho frío...**

—**Beth**—miró a su hija—, **¿Has venido para pasar el día ahí sentada?, ¿No me has dicho que querías celebrar los dos cumpleaños?**

Era la quinta vez que la chica buscaba algún tipo de excusa para no llevar a cabo aquel plan que surgía sin previo aviso y gracias a su repentina llegada.

**—¡Yo quiero ir a ver los pingüinos!**—intervino Elise, que por fin después de varias reprimendas, se sentaba cerca de la mesa y obedecía a su madre para tomar el desayuno.

**—Podemos ir más tarde**— insistió Beth**—, son las 8 de la mañana, es muy pronto y los pingüinos aún deben de estar dormidos, yo opino que lo mejor que podemos hacer es jugar un poco aquí, hasta que sea más tarde y entonces...salimos a divertirnos, ¿Te gusta la idea?**—preguntó a su hermana, que un tanto desconfiada no se mostraba convencida por aquella idea.

Ni ella ni Quinn, que empezó a sospechar que algo sucedía tras ver la insistencia de Beth por mantenerse en la casa, cuando su idea principal era la disfrutar de aquel día y celebrar ambos cumpleaños con algo más animado que hacer que estar encerradas en la casa.

El tiempo fuera no era el peor, de hecho para estar en aquella época, las temperaturas no eran las más frías y el cielo lucía ya despejado y con un sol radiante comenzando a iluminar cada calle, cada esquina de la gran ciudad.

**—¿Por qué has venido tan temprano si no quieres salir?**—cuestionó Quinn con algo de dudas.

—**Porque no había otro vuelo disponible y quería pasar más tiempo con vosotras**—respondió sin mirarla. Sus ojos ya estaban inmersos en la lectura de las noticias que aparecían en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

**—¿Por qué no me creo nada de lo que dices?**—volvió a hablar Quinn tras tomar asiento junto a ella.

Elise ya disfrutaba de su desayuno compuesto por un gran tazón de leche y varias tostadas de mantequilla de cacahuetes y no perdía atención de lo que hacían o decían su madre y su hermana.

Era algo que también había heredado de Rachel, su infinita curiosidad por saber que tramaban a su alrededor y tratar de no perder ningún detalle. Y como eso era algo que Quinn conocía a la perfección de su hija y su mujer, ni siquiera trató de ocultar sus preguntas.

**—¿No me crees?, no tienes nada que creer, solo he dicho que...que hace frío y...**

**—¿Dónde está mi regalo?**—la voz de Elise rompió la respuesta de Beth y logró que tanto ella como Quinn, se miraran incrédulas al recordar el pequeño detalle del regalo.

—**Eh...cielo**—respondió Beth— **tu regalo llegará más tarde...no he podido traerlo conmigo**—miró de soslayo a Quinn, que volvía a sentir más curiosidad, si cabe, tras aquella respuesta.

**—¿Y cuándo me lo vas a dar?**

—**Después… ¿Ok?, no te preocupes, apuesto que la espera te va a merecer la pena...sin duda.**

—**Eso espero, porque me prometiste un gran regalo**—recordó la niña

**—¿Un gran regalo?—**cuestionó Quinn que volvía a recuperar las intenciones por saber qué tramaba su hija mayor.

**—Mamá...tranquila, tú también tendrás tu gran regalo**—bromeó divertida.

**—Ok...pero antes dime, ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos al zoo ya?, ¿Qué prefieres hacer aquí?.**

—**Pues...no sé, podríamos jugar en el jardín o...no sé, hablar...**

**—¿Hablar?, ¿De qué quieres hablar?— **Quinn lo sabía, acababa de confirmar que efectivamente, Beth ocultaba algo y era algo que ella no esperaba o no debía esperar. Los nervios que empezaban a apoderarse de las excusas de Beth y su falta de confianza para mirar a los ojos, la delataba.

—**No sé mamá... ¿No te interesa lo que he estado haciendo éstos días?, ¿No me vas a preguntar por Andrew?**

**—¿Andrew?, ¿De verdad quieres hablar de Andrew cuando tú eres la primera que no quiere que nos metamos en tu vida privada?**—cuestionó con media sonrisa**—¿Qué está pasando?**

**—¿Pero por qué tiene que pasar nada?, pensé que tenías algún interés en conocer lo que me está pasando últimamente...pero veo que no, así que podemos hablar de otra cosa, por ejemplo de...upss...la puerta—,** se detuvo tras ser interrumpida por el sonido del timbre— **¿Por qué no vas a abrir?**

Quinn volvía a mirarla completamente confundida. La media sonrisa que mostraba su hija tras la interrupción con aquella llamada a la puerta, que de nuevo volvía a preocuparle dada la intempestiva hora, dejó una extraña sensación en la rubia.

**—¿Esperas a alguien?**—preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba

**—¿Yo?, no...A nadie**—respondió Beth tratando de esquivar la desafiante mirada de su madre.

**—Ok**—balbuceó Quinn mientras se acercaba a la puerta tras escuchar una nueva llamada al timbre—, **¿Sí?**— preguntó abriendo la puerta tras observar por la mirilla.

**—Buenos días, ¿La señora Fabray?**

**—Soy yo...¿Qué desea?**

—**Traigo un paquete a nombre de Rachel Berry, pero tengo una nota que me informa que deberá recibirlo la señora Fabray.**

—**No...No tenía constancia de nada, pero sí...está bien, déjelo**—respondió con tranquilidad.

—**Bien...me firma aquí y aquí**—le entregó un pequeño formulario—, **mientras voy a por la mercancía.**

**—¿La mercancía?**—cuestionó Quinn mientras firmaba en el recibo de entrega y observaba como el hombre regresaba hacia el camión que esperaba pacientemente junto a la puerta de la entrada al jardín de su casa y sacaba de él una enorme caja, que a pesar por la cara de esfuerzo del mensajero, debía pesar bastante.

**—¿Dónde lo dejo?**—preguntó al entrar en el interior de la casa**—, pesa bastante.**

—**Ya veo…déjelo ahí, en el suelo…ya me encargo yo de trasladarlo como sea.**

—**Ok**—respondió el hombre que tras dejar la caja en el suelo, retrocedió y recuperó el formulario que ya había firmado Quinn**—, que tenga un buen día**— se despidió ante una Quinn que aún miraba extrañada el enorme paquete.

Y no era la única.

Elise ya merodeaba cerca del mismo y cuestionaba a Beth con la mirada.

**—¿Es mi regalo?**

**—Eh…no, al menos no es el mío**—aclaró la chica**—, ¿Es de Rachel, mamá?—**preguntó Beth a Quinn que con algo de dudas, buscaba algún tipo de información que pudiese hacerle entender de dónde procedía aquella caja.

Pero en el exterior de la misma no había absolutamente nada.

**—¿Lo abrimos?**— preguntó Elise

—**No, ni hablar. Esto es de mamá, así que hasta que no esté ella aquí, no se abre.**

**—Pero…—**fue Beth quien intervino ésta vez— **si Rachel quiere que lo recibas tú, es porque querrá que lo abras… ¿No?**

—**No voy a abrir nada que no venga a mi nombre a menos que…**—se detuvo. El sonido del teléfono inundó toda la casa y una traviesa sonrisa en la cara de Beth consiguió detener la excusa de Quinn frente a sus dos hijas.

**—¿Sí?**—aceptó la llamada con algo de confusión. Desconocía el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

**—¡Cumpleaños…feliz!, ¡Cumpleaños…feliz!**

**—¿Rachel?—**susurró tras reconocer la voz de la morena tras el auricular.

**—¡Buenos días mi amor!**—respondió con entusiasmo**—, ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿Cómo está Elise?**

—**Rachel… ¿Dónde estás?...—**balbuceó aún desconcertada.

—**En Kansas**—dijo emocionada—, **¿Cómo estás?, no he podido llamarte desde mi móvil porque está cargándose, y me he despertado pronto para poder hablar contigo antes de que te vayas con Elise a disfrutar del día. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?**

—**Bien…bien, un momento…¡Elise, ven!, es mamá…quiere hablar contigo.**

**—Quinn**—interrumpió Rachel—, **antes de que me pases a Elise, está a punto de llegar un paquete a mi nombre…quiero que lo recibas**

—**Ya…ya lo he recibido, ¿Qué es?, parece pesar muchísimo y Elise cree que es su regalo.**

**—No es su regalo…es tú regalo**—aclaró**—, el regalo de Elise llegará más tarde.**

**—¿Mi, mi regalo?—**balbuceó sin perder detalle de la caja y sintiendo ya los desesperados tirones de jersey que Elise le estaba propinando para que le entregase el teléfono.

—**Sí, ábrelo…mientras me pasas con Elise, quiero felicitarla**—ordenó Rachel y Quinn simplemente obedeció.

Le entregó el teléfono a su pequeña que rápidamente comenzó a mostrarse ilusionada por la llamada de su madre y se acercó de nuevo a la caja, buscando el lugar exacto por el que debía abrirla.

Beth permanecía a la espera, algo tensa pero con una sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

—¿**Qué es todo esto?**—cuestionó Quinn al abrir la caja y descubrir el interior**—¿Son marcos de fotografías?**

—**No…no lo sé**—respondió Beth mirando también en el interior de la caja**—, eso parece.**

**—¿Tú sabes algo de esto?**—la miró, pero Beth simplemente negó evitando devolverle la mirada.

**—¡Mamá…toma!**—interrumpió Elise entregándole el teléfono, para posteriormente arrodillarse frente a la caja y comenzar a sacar lo que había en el interior.

**—Rachel… ¿Me has regalado una caja llena de marcos?**—preguntó aprovechando que volvía a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella directamente**—, ¿Qué es todo esto?, no entiendo nada…**

**—Quinn, ¿Recuerdas los dos anclajes que coloqué antes de marcharme en la pared de la entrada?**— Quinn desvió la mirada hacia el lugar indicado y efectivamente, descubrió que dos pequeños anclajes permanecían perfectamente colocados en la pared y también recordó la estúpida discusión que mantuvieron por la imperiosa necesidad de Rachel por hacer aquellos agujeros sin tener nada que colgar.

**—Sí…claro que los recuerdo, los estoy viendo en éste momento…**

**—Bien, pues eso que está en la caja es un mosaico de marcos…pídele a Beth que te ayude a colocarlos tal y como indican las instrucciones…los anclajes son para colocarlo ahí.**

**—Pero…espera un momento**—trató de ordenar sus pensamientos**—, ¿Cómo quieres que monte todo eso si no vienen con fotos?, ¿Es una obra de arte?, no tengo ni idea de lo que…**

—**Quinn**—volvió a interrumpir la morena**—, tengo que colgar…salgo en unos minutos y no puedo entretenerme más, haz lo que te digo…aprovecha la mañana en montar ese mosaico y cuando lo tengas, ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.**

**—¿Lo que tengo que hacer?**

—**Sí, y también sabrás cuál es el objetivo**—sonrió traviesa**—, vamos…Elise también te va a ayudar…no me falles.**

—**Rachel…Rachel, espera…no entiendo nada, todo el mundo está actuando hoy de manera muy extraña y no tengo ni idea de lo que…**

**—Cielo**—interrumpió**—, te quiero…te quiero muchísimo, haz lo que te pido…¿Ok?. Te llamaré después y me cuentas que tal, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Pero…**

**—Cuídate mi amor, y cuida a Elise. Os quiero**

Colgó. Rachel colgó aquella llamada y Quinn tardó varios minutos en asimilar que lo había hecho, al igual que tenía que asimilar que ante ella ya se distribuían por el suelo decenas de marcos de distintos tamaños, todos blancos y que tenía que armarlos de alguna forma para que quedasen formando un supuesto mosaico.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, sin embargo Beth si parecía comprender como funcionaba aquella parte, de hecho parecía realmente interesada en que todo saliese a la perfección.

—**¿Y cómo montamos éste…puzzle?**—murmuró tras tomar la decisión de imitar a sus dos hijas y tomar asiento en el suelo.

—**Sé dónde mirar algunos videos para que todo sea más sencillo**— dijo Beth al tiempo que se perdía en el interior de la habitación donde horas antes había dejado su maleta, y desde donde volvió a aparecer tras hacerse con una pequeña tableta digital—, **¿Preparada para algo de bricolaje?**—bromeó recuperando su lugar junto a la caja.

No, no lo estaba

Quinn no imaginó pasar las primeras horas de aquel día entre bisagras, tornillos, cantos de madera y 38 marcos. 38 piezas que debían encajar las unas con las otras y que se estaba convirtiendo y que tenía indicios de ser un completo rompecabezas.

Por suerte aquel entretenimiento parecía divertir a Elise, además de a Beth, de la que estaba segura sabía perfectamente de qué trataba todo aquel asunto. La que más le preocupaba era la pequeña. Le había prometido ir al zoológico en aquel día, y tras la inesperada visita de Beth y luego aquel pasatiempos de los marcos tras la llamada de Rachel, estaba incumpliendo con su promesa para aquella mañana. Pero a Elise no parecía molestarle en absoluto, de hecho estaba disfrutando y estaba segura que aquella emoción se debía a algo que Rachel le había comentado en la llamada.

La pequeña había dejado de exigir su regalo para mostrarse cómplice con su hermana mayor y ayudaba a montar aquel enorme mosaico con toda la ilusión que podría mostrar alguien que sabía algo más de lo que había a simple vista.

**—Ok… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con esto?—**dijo Quinn una hora después de comenzar con el montaje y darlo por finalizado tras el anclaje del último de los marcos**—, ¿Lo cuelgo?**—miró en la pared.

**—Antes tendrás que poner las fotografías ¿No?**

**—¿Qué fotografías?, Rachel no me ha dicho nada de…¿Qué haces?—**preguntó a su hija tras ver como se acercaba a la televisión y conectaba la dichosa Tablet digital que minutos antes le había servido para descubrir cómo debían colocar cada marco.

—**Creo que sé dónde vas a poder encontrar las fotografías perfectas para el mosaico**.

**—¿De qué hablas?—**cuestionó**—, Beth…¿Qué es todo esto?**

** —Mamá…es hora de que dejes de preguntar y simplemente seas testigo de lo que no quieres ver, de lo que te niegas a pensar que realmente sucede. Presta atención porque a partir de ahora, tú…solo tienes que obedecer.**

** —¿De qué diablos hablas?**—cuestionó desconcertada, pero Beth no volvió a regalarle ninguna explicación más.

Colocó la Tablet estratégicamente frente a ellas y encendió la pantalla del televisor para tener una visión más amplia de lo que sucedía en el dispositivo.

Empezaba a iniciarse una supuesta video llamada a alguien que desconocía y las miradas hacia su hija no pararon de sucederse.

Una habitación apareció de repente y las tres quedaron absortas en la imagen.

No había nadie, ni nada parecía moverse allí.

**—¿Qué es eso?—**preguntó Quinn desviando la mirada hacia su hija, pero esta simplemente la obligó a que mantuviese silencio y le ordenó que regresara la vista al frente.

Solo Elise rompió la extraña situación que vivía, tomando la decisión de ocupar asiento sobre las piernas flexionadas de su madre y permanecer junto a ella en los siguientes minutos.

Uno. Un minuto entero estuvieron expectantes, mirando hacia la pantalla y a aquella habitación que permanecía en absoluto silencio y sin movimiento alguno. Un minuto hasta que una sombra parecía dibujarse en la pared y alguien se mostró frente a ellas sorprendiendo por completo a Quinn.

La rubia no pudo evitar cubrir parte de su boca con la mano para evitar la exclamación que a punto estuvo de salir de ella.

**—¡Hola!—** la voz llena de energía y la inconfundible sonrisa de Ashley aparecieron de repente provocando la emoción no solo de Quinn, sino de Elise y Beth también—, **¡Quinn!, ¡Elise!—**exclamó acercándose a la cámara que la enfocaba.

**—¡Ash!**—exclamó Quinn sorprendida**—, ¿Qué haces ahí?, oh dios…¿No estabas en Alemania?**

**—Y lo estoy**— respondió sonriente—, pero no pensarías que me iba a perder éste día tan especial sin veros y sin felicitaros, ¿No?

**—Pero…**

**—Shhh…quiero que veas a quien tengo aquí…a mi lado**—no permitió que Quinn hablase. Ashley comenzó a gesticular hacia su derecha y de repente alguien más aparecía en pantalla emocionando aún más a Quinn.

**—¡Spencer!—**exclamó sin poder contener las muestras de sorpresa—, **¿Qué…cómo…oh dios…¿Cómo estás?.**

**—¡Quinn!... ¡felicidades!, ¡Elise!**—gritó**—, ¡felicidades pequeña!**

**—¡Tita!**—exclamó la pequeña que reía aún más que su propia madre.

**—¡Quinn!, te echamos mucho de menos, queríamos felicitarte de alguna forma y ésta es la mejor para hacerlo, sentimos no poder estar ahí para celebrarlo y hacer una fiesta, pero quiero que sepas…bueno, queremos que sepas**—Spencer abrazó a Ashley para dejar claro que eran ambas las que estaban de acuerdo con aquello**—, que estamos contigo, da igual el continente o el país, siempre estamos contigo…¿De acuerdo?**

**—Lo sé**— balbuceó Quinn emocionada**—, pero no es necesario que…**

**—¡Mira Quinn!**—interrumpió Ashley obligando a Spencer a que se pusiera de pie frente a la pantalla—, **mira que grande está ya**—señaló hacia su barriga y la exclamación no tardó en llegar por parte de Quinn, y de sus dos hijas.

Una prominente barriga se dejaba ver en Spencer y las tres Fabrays volvieron a exclamar al unísono.

—**Es un niño, ¡Quinn!, ¡es un niño!—**exclamó Ashley.

**—¡Ash!**—recriminó Spencer**—, quedamos en que lo diríamos cuando estuviésemos todas…eres una bocazas.**

**—Lo siento cariño, pero estoy emocionada…y Quinn tiene que saberlo, no podemos…**

**—Pero dijimos que lo haríamos cuando…**

—**Eh….chicas**—interrumpió Beth—, **dejad de discutir que tenemos que seguir un estricto horario, ¿Recuerdan?**

**—¿Qué?—**Quinn miró a su hija aún más confundida tras aquella intervención.

**—Cierto**—retomó la palabra Spencer**—, no podemos entretenernos…solo queríamos hacerte ver que estamos contigo, Quinn. Que te queremos muchísimo y que no nos olvidamos de ti.**

—**Y que pronto estaremos ahí, solo me quedan 7 conciertos, así que id preparando porque cuando Ashley Davies regrese de su gira mundial, todas nos iremos de vacaciones a Hawaii**—añadió Ashley.

—**Exacto, cuando regresemos…todas de vacaciones**—volvió a hablar Spencer—, **pero antes tienes que hacernos un favor…y tiene que ser ya, antes de que nos marchemos.**

**—¿Qué?, chicas…no entiendo nada, Beth no me quiere decir que sucede, Rachel está en Kansas y yo…**

—**Tú tienes que ir ahora mismo a la tercera estantería de tu biblioteca y abrir el libro de arte contemporáneo de Los Ángeles. **

**—¿Cómo?, ¿Para qué queréis que coja ese libro ahora?**

—**Quinn…hazlo, no preguntes… ¡Vamos!—**insistió Spencer**—, te adoramos Quinn, no lo olvides.**

—**Pero…**

**—Mamá**—habló Beth—, **haz lo que te piden…vamos**—dudó durante varios segundos hasta que fue consciente de que tenía que hacer lo que le estaban indicando.

Evidentemente aquello formaba parte de algún plan, probablemente propulsado por su hija o Rachel, y decidió no intentar averiguar que sucedía, simplemente, hacer lo que le pedían y dejarse llevar sin más.

Elise permitió que su madre se levantase del improvisado asiento y Quinn no tardó en recorrer la distancia que separaba el salón principal de la sala de lectura que tenían para uso y disfrute personal en el hogar. Allí, frente a un escritorio, aparecía la mencionada biblioteca y concretamente en el tercer estante de la misma, el libro al que minutos antes había hecho referencia Spencer.

Arte contemporáneo Siglo XXI Los Ángeles. Ese era el título del libro y tras un breve ojeo, descubrió como en el interior aparecía un pequeño sobre blanco.

Lo abrió y a punto estuvo de dejar escapar las primeras lágrimas tras descubrir cuatro fotografías en el interior.

Spencer y Ashley aparecían en una de ellas, otras dos estaban ocupadas por sus dos grandes amigas Bette y Tina, y la otra por alguien a quien cada día que pasaba, echaba más de menos, Shane y su mujer, Carmen.

Una cuarta aparecía también con Ashley, Spencer y el padre del futuro hijo de ambas, Aiden.

**—¡Mamá!**—exclamó Beth desde el salón—, **vamos…ven.**

No respondió. Quinn volvió a guardar las imágenes en el interior del sobre y con la duda de si iba a poder contener el nudo que ya se aferraba en su garganta, se dispuso a regresar al salón para continuar con aquella conversación que mantenía con Ashley y Spencer.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que las vio por última vez antes de que Ashley emprendiera la que iba a ser su primera gira mundial, con la compañía de Spencer. Aquella última vez que se reunieron con ellas, fueron testigos de la buena nueva del embarazo de Spencer gracias a la inestimable ayuda de quien se había convertido en parte de su familia, Aiden. Saber que el futuro bebé iba a ser un niño, emocionó a Quinn. Ambas lo deseaban. Su rápido matrimonio en Las Vegas se mantuvo firme y tras aquellos años juntas, habían tomado la decisión de formar una familia, de vivir como tal y disfrutar de todo lo bueno que estaban recibiendo gracias al enorme éxito de Ashley en el mundo de la música.

Spencer jamás se negó en que su forma de vida tomase aquel rumbo. Se había convertido en la mejor consejera y asesora psicológica de todo el equipo que acompañaba a su chica durante las giras y tenía su propia consulta en Los Ángeles, donde tenían su residencia oficial.

—**No me lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo o mejor dicho, quien ha colocado éstas fotografías en…¿Dónde están?**—La sonrisa que mostraba desapareció por completo tras llegar al salón y descubrir que en la pantalla ya no estaban sus dos amigas. Ahora era otro lugar, otra habitación o quizás parecía una sala de estar, lo que se mostraba en ella**—, ¿Se han marchado?**

**—Siéntate mamá**—ordenó Beth con algo de tensión en su rostro.

**—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Se ha cortado la conexión?**—volvió a cuestionar tras tomar asiento en el suelo y recuperar la postura que mantenía junto a su hija pequeña.

—**Atenta…**—susurró Beth y Quinn la obedeció.

Dejó a un lado el sobre con las fotografías y tomó a Elise entre sus brazos sin perder detalle de la pantalla, donde paulatinamente, al igual que antes, unas sombras comenzaron a mover las luces de aquella sala y presagiaba la llegada de alguien.

No lo pudo evitar.

Quinn tapó su rostro al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar tras descubrir a Shane tomando asiento frente a la pantalla, con una enorme sonrisa y tratando de averiguar si aquello funcionaba o no.

**—¿Hola?, ¿Me oís?—**cuestionó.

—Sí Shane—respondió Beth tras comprobar como Quinn no podía hablar por culpa del inesperado llanto que la acusaba.

**—¿Quinn?, ¿Qué haces llorando?, hoy es para sonreír…hola Elise, ¿Cómo estás mi amor?**

**—Hola Shane**—saludó la pequeña que había cambiado su sonrisa por una seriedad preocupante tras ver a su madre inmersa en lágrimas.

**—¡Quinn!**—volvió a insistir Shane—**vamos…deja que te vea, por favor.**

**—Shane**—susurró a duras penas**—, ¿Cómo…cómo estás?**

—**Bien cielo, estoy bien…pero eso no importa ahora, la que importa eres tú… ¿Cómo estás?**

**—Mal…mal…necesito verte**—confesó**—, necesito abrazarte, Shane.**

—**Lo sé cielo, yo también lo necesito…pero me ha sido imposible viajar…por eso estoy aquí. Quería que supieras que no me olvido de ti, y que en un par de semanas estaré por ahí para celebrar la navidad con vosotras, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—¿Vendrás?...Oh dios, Shane te echo mucho de menos.**

2 años.

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Quinn y Shane se abrazaron por última vez y ésta regresara a su nuevo hogar en Barcelona. 2 años en los que no habían dejado de hablar, pero en los que ambas sentían que no era suficiente para sentirse bien por completo.

Shane se había convertido en uno de los pilares de Quinn desde que llegó a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, y esa unión no había hecho más que afianzarse con el paso de los años.

**—Iré, y le llevaré mi regalo a Elise**—sonrió—, **y por supuesto otro para ti, pero antes quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo, Quinn…que te llevo siempre en mi corazón y que ahora tú podrás tenerme en el tuyo…con esa fotografía que tienes en el sobre.**

**—Shane…no, no necesito fotografías para acordarme de ti**—respondió conteniendo el sollozo**—, yo solo quiero poder…poder abrazarte.**

—**Lo harás pronto, lo prometo…pero ahora voy a tener que desconectar…aquí en Barcelona apenas son las 3 de la madrugada.**

**—¿Ya?...no, no, espera… ¿Dónde está Carmen?, quiero hablar más contigo…**

**—Carmen está bien, pero tuvo que salir ayer de viaje y está en otra ciudad…me dijo que te mandase muchos besos y que ella también te lleva en el corazón. Hablaremos más tarde o en otra ocasión, pero ahora tienes que atender a otras cosas…yo solo quería que estoy aquí para ti…siempre, que no estás sola…no importa el continente…o el país.**

—**Shane**—balbuceó tras ver como la mujer comenzaba a despedirse y apenas había podido disfrutar de ella.

—**Quinn…sonríe, y haz que Elise sonría, es vuestro día…nada de lágrimas, nada de llantos…solo sonrisas y ser felices, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Claro…**

**—Bien…antes de irme, tienes que hacerme un favor…**

**—¿Un favor?—**desvió la mirada hacia Beth. La chica había empezado a emocionarse igual que ella, pero trataba de evitar que lo viese.

**—Sí—**continuó Shane**—, quiero que vayas a la puerta y la abras…hay alguien esperado en el exterior.**

**—¿Qué?... ¿Fuera?**

**—Vamos Quinn, corre…hace frío y son bastante quejicas…abre la puerta**—la incitó**—, y recuerda que te quiero…no lo olvides.**

**—No…no lo olvido**—respondió casi sin voz mientras volvía a levantarse del suelo y dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta.

Elise optó por acercarse a su hermana mayor y abrazarla. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a su madre llorar de aquella forma, ni siquiera cuando su abuela tuvo que marcharse para siempre. Quinn siempre se mostraba entera delante de su hija pequeña, y de cualquier ser humano quela rodease, excepto con Shane.

Era imposible, no lo había conseguido en años y sentía que jamás lo conseguiría. Mantener la compostura y la emoción delante de aquella mujer, era una utopía para Quinn y muestra de ello lo acababan de comprobar sus dos hijas.

Pero aquel momento de absoluta emoción, no iba a acabar en aquel instante, de hecho estaba a punto de llegar a uno de los momentos álgidos de aquel día especial.

Quinn apenas pudo mantener el pulso tras observar a través de la mirilla y descubrir en el exterior a cinco caras sonrientes.

—**Oh dios…**—susurró al tiempo que abría la puerta y escuchaba sus voces al unísono.

**—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—**gritaron todas al mismo tiempo y por supuesto, los abrazos no tardaron en llegar.

La primera de todas, como siempre, fue Brittany, que tras entregarle a la pequeña Megan a Santana, se abalanzó sobre ella.

**—¡Britt!**

**—Feliz cumpleaños Quinn—**susurró tras entregarle varios besos en la mejilla

**—¿Qué…qué hacéis aquí?**—cuestionó sin poder contener las lágrimas**—, Bette…**—susurró tras ver cómo era la siguiente en abrazarla con la elegancia y el cariño que solo aquella mujer podía transmitir.

**—Feliz Cumpleaños Quinn**—respondió Bette inmersa en el abrazo**—, ¿Sorprendida?**

—**Mucho…oh dios… balbuceó sin dejar de abrazarla —, ¿Dónde está Tina y Cameron?, ¿Y Angie?**

—**Tina ha tenido que quedarse en Los Ángeles, Cameron estaba un poco enfermo…nada de qué preocuparse, solo un constipado que le han contagiado en la guardería y hemos preferido no hacerle viajar…y Angie, pues te manda un beso enorme…pero ya sabes cómo es su trabajo y tampoco le ha sido fácil poder desplazarse.**

**—Oh…dios, no tendríais que estar aquí**—respondió emocionada**—, Megan**—susurró tras ver a la pequeña con Santana**—, oh dios… ¿Cómo estás cielo?—**la tomó entre los brazos**— estás enorme…y tú…Mathew—**miró al chico que permanecía junto a su madre**— estás guapísimo.**

—**Feliz cumpleaños tía**—balbuceó Mathew provocando la sonrisa en Quinn y en el resto de sus amigas que iban adentrándose en el hogar y saludando a Beth y Elise por igual.

**—¿Qué pasa conmigo?—**intervino Santana**—, ¿Vas a abrazar a todas menos a mí?**

No, por supuesto que no iba a permitirse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de abrazarla, pensó Quinn, que tras un breve achuchón a la pequeña de la familia López S. Pearce, se adelantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—**Ahora mismo me estarás odiando por permitir que te hagan esto…pero lo siento rubia**—susurró la latina sin deshacer el abrazo**—, va siendo hora de que vuelvas a comprender que no estás sola, y que nunca lo vas a estar.**

No respondió.

Quinn no dejó escapar ninguna palabra más, porque de su voz solo podía oírse un emotivo llanto que Santana se encargó de consolar.

Y es que aquella afirmación, aquella frase que su mejor amiga le había recordado, era lo que todas habían estado diciéndole durante aquellos depresivos meses en los que estaba perdiendo a quien había sido el ser más importante de su vida; su madre.

Una maldita enfermedad, un maldito cáncer se la había llevado para siempre cuando apenas hacía 1 año que se había casado con Catherine. Una enfermedad que se la llevó en apenas dos meses y que destruyó por completo a Quinn.

Judy había estado presente en todos los momentos importantes de su vida, y a pesar de las discrepancias que las mantuvieron alejadas durante su adolescencia, se habían vuelto inseparables. No había día en el que no mantuviesen conversaciones, en el que no se contasen sus problemas o alegrías. Judy había aceptado a su hija y Quinn había aceptado a su madre. Su pérdida supuso un golpe tan duro para Quinn, que ya nunca más volvería a ser la misma, y por supuesto también afectó a Catherine, que dejó de ser la novia de su madre, para convertirse en la abuela Kate, tal y como la llamaba Elise.

—**Espero que no me odies…pero era necesario que supieras que nunca vas a estar sola, no mientras yo viva**—volvió a hablar Santana.

**—Gracias**—balbuceó Quinn**—, gracias hermana. **

* * *

**Parte 3. Final. Martes 18**


	3. Parte 3

NUEVOS CAMINOS

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

3 PARTE FINAL

Que en el salón de su hogar estuviesen Santana, Brittany, Bette, Beth, Elise , Mathew y la pequeña Megan cuando el reloj apenas marcaba las 10 de la mañana, podría parecer toda una locura, algo difícil de creer, de imaginar en aquel día en el que los únicos planes que pasaban por su mente, eran los de visitar el zoo y salir a merendar con su hija pequeña. Pero allí estaban.

Las risotadas de Elise mientras jugaba con Megan y Mathew sustituían a cualquier plan relacionado con animales, payasos o pasteles para aquel día.

Estaba divirtiéndose, estaba disfrutando con su prima, aunque no llevasen la misma sangre.

Megan nació dos años después de que naciera Elise. Y fue Santana quien decidió llevarla en su vientre durante nueve meses y dar a luz a quien iba a conformar el número cuatro de su familia junto a Brittany.

Mathew, que contaba con 9 años de edad no se quedaba atrás en los juegos y conseguía provocar aún más risotadas, no solo de las dos niñas, sino que también provocaba a quienes estuviesen a su lado.

Era la viva imagen de Brittany, incluido su especial e inocente carácter, aunque Santana se había esmerado en evitar que esa inocencia, pudiese perjudicar al mayor de sus hijos cuando creciera.

A diferencia de Mathew, Megan, su hermana pequeña, había heredado todo de Santana. Su físico y su personalidad eran un plagio de los de su madre. Vivir en casa de los , era toda una odisea, una aventura que no todas las familias podían disfrutar en sus hogares.

También le costaba asimilar que sus mejores amigas, las que no estaban en el país, habían coordinado su día para poder hablar aunque fuesen un par de minutos con ella y les regalasen esas fotografías que evidentemente, estaban relacionadas con el enorme mosaico de marcos que Rachel le había hecho llegar.

Y precisamente Rachel era la única que no estaba allí para hacer que todo fuese real, para conseguir que terminase de asimilar que aquellos comentarios, y las risotadas que provenían del salón, eran reales, que no era parte de un sueño que iba a ser interrumpido por la poderosa voz de su hija pequeña cantándole el cumpleaños feliz.

-**Mamá**-interrumpió Beth en el interior de la habitación-, **te llaman por teléfono**-le mostró el dispositivo.

Quinn dejó de buscar el álbum de fotos que tenían guardado en el interior de su armario y se acercó a su hija.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-¿Tú quién crees?-**sonrió traviesa.

No podía ser otra. Quinn tomó el teléfono y descubrió la imagen de Rachel en la pantalla del mismo.

-**Vamos…déjame a solas, tengo que hablar con ella**- susurró mientras tapaba el auricular del teléfono con la palma de su mano.

Beth obedeció sin más y abandonó la habitación dejando a su madre a solas.

Quinn tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire y procuró que el nudo que seguía anclado en su garganta, no la hiciera llorar al escuchar su voz.

**-¿Qué más tienes planeado para hoy?-**La sonrisa de Rachel se dejó oír tras el altavoz del teléfono.

-**Aún hay algo más…pero antes tienes que seguir unas instrucciones.**

**-¿Instrucciones?, ¿Más órdenes?, Rachel…me has hecho llorar delante de Elise.**

**-¿Yo?, yo no he hecho nada-**se excusó.

-**Tú eres la culpable de todo esto, tú eres la que lo ha organizado todo y has metido a Beth en todo esto, es a ti a quien tengo que culpar por hacerme sentir el ser más especial del universo.**

-**Es que eres lo más especial de mi vida…de mi universo.**

**-Rachel…-**susurró conteniendo la emoción.

-**Quinn…me ha dicho Beth que estás en nuestra habitación… ¿No es cierto?**

**-Sí, así es…-**respondió**-, estoy buscando el álbum de fotos de la boda de Santana y Britt, creo que voy a utilizar algunas fotos de ese álbum para tu mosaico.**

-**Abre el segundo cajón de mi mesilla**-ordenó- **allí encontrarás un sobre que quiero que abras.**

**-¿Un sobre?-**cuestionó al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesilla en cuestión y abría el cajón al que Rachel había hecho referencia-, **¿Qué es?**

**-Ábrelo**-susurró.

**-Rachel…apenas te escucho, ¿Puedes hablar más alto?**

-**Ábrelo, Quinn**-volvió a repetir ésta vez de una forma más clara y nítida y la rubia aceptó la orden.

Fotos.

Un montón de fotos más aparecían en el interior junto a una hoja doblada.

-**Hay una carta**-informó Rachel**-, léela.**

Ni siquiera respondió. Quinn tomó la hoja entre sus manos y comenzó a leer hasta que el pulso la obligó a detenerse. El temblor de sus manos tras haber leído las primeras palabras y las lágrimas evitaron que pudiese continuar y Quinn se ahogó en un llanto lleno de angustia.

-**Quinn…**

-**Rachel…no, no me puedes hacer esto…no…no puedo leer esto sin ti.**

**-Yo te ayudo**…-respondió segundos antes de colgar la llamada.

**-¿Rachel?... ¿Rachel estás?-**miró incrédula hacia el teléfono. Pero la respuesta que buscaba no llegó desde el mismo, sino desde la puerta de entrada de su habitación-, **no…**-susurró al descubrir a su chica junto a la misma.

-**Feliz cumpleaños princesa**-respondió Rachel regalándole una de sus sonrisas, la que le demostraba que estaba a punto de llorar por culpa de la emoción, pero que sin dudas, tenía que evitarlo como fuese.

Quinn no respondió, ni dijo nada. Dejó caer la carta sobre la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, para sentirla entre sus brazos y ser consciente por fin, de que todo era real.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**repitió sin deshacer el abrazo.

**-¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar en Kansas en el día del cumpleaños de mi hija y de mi mujer? Quinn… ¿Acaso no me conoces?-**la miró emocionada**-, no me pierdo esto por nada en el mundo.**

-**Pero Rachel…tu trabajo, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**

**-¿Qué importa eso?, lo único que importa es que hoy estoy aquí contigo, que vamos a disfrutar con nuestra familia y nuestras amigas y que ésta noche…ésta noche tú y yo vamos a olvidarnos de todo, ah…y que en mi contrato hay una cláusula de libertad en el día 5 de Noviembre.**

-**Cielo…**-susurró tras dejar un delicado y suave beso en los labios de Rachel-, **¿Por qué me haces esto?, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas pero…pero no puedo enfadarme contigo.**

-**Quinn-**tiró de ella hasta llevarla a los pies de la cama donde la obligó a sentarse**-, soy consciente de todo lo que nos ha pasado en éstos meses, soy consciente de que no te apetecía ni querías nada por tu cumpleaños, y lo entiendo…entiendo absolutamente todo**-comenzó a acariciar su mejilla-, **pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. No podía dejar que pensaras que estabas sola.**

**-Yo…yo no pienso que esté sola, Rachel. Te tengo a ti, tengo a Elise a Beth…**

**-Pero también las tienes a ellas**-interrumpió**-, todas están contigo…Santana, Ash, Britt, Spencer, Bette…Shane…todas. Tienes a Shelby, tienes a Catherine y tienes a Puck. Tienes a** **todos cuando lo necesites y no puedes olvidarte de eso, mi amor. Ellos quieren estar contigo y tú tienes que estar con ellos.**

**-No quiero involucrarlos en mis penas, Rachel…tampoco quiero que cada día que te levantas, te sientas mal por tener que dejarme aquí…por creer que estoy hundida.**

-**Me siento mal porque quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, me siento mal porque si por mí fuera, no me levantaba de esta cama y no me desprendía de tus brazos…nunca. Quinn, eres mi mundo…nada en mi vida tendría sentido sin ti. No tendría nada sin ti…ni a Beth, ni a Elise…no tendría nada, por eso me siento mal. Porque necesito ver que sigues adelante, que vas a superar esto y necesitas a tus amigos para hacerlo.**

**Yo solo quiero que seas consciente de eso, que sepas que todos y cada uno de ellos piensan en ti y están dispuestos a ayudarte…da igual el continente en el que estén, da igual las circunstancias que nos mantengan alejadas…Quinn, yo necesito que cuentes con ellas, que cuentes conmigo y no solo están las que hoy han podido recordártelo, también está Puck, o Aiden, Glen…Molly. Todos ellos han querido demostrarte que no estás sola…te lo demostraron cuando pasó lo de Judy y si están en los malos momentos, estarán siempre en los buenos.**

**-Lo sé**-balbuceó sin poder contener el llanto**-, pero…pero…**

-**No hay peros…Quinn, no tienes que demostrar que eres la más fuerte, porque todos sabemos que eres la más fuerte…y todos sabemos que a veces se necesita un respiro, y un hombro en el que apoyarse. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, eso lo sabes…pero recuerda que también tienes a más personas dispuestas a apoyarte cuando sea necesario, al igual que tú haces con ellos. ¿De acuerdo?**

Asintió, no porque no tuviese palabras, sino porque no podía pronunciar sin dejar que el sollozo interrumpiera su voz.

-**Quería que tuvieses ese mosaico con las fotos de quienes formamos tu familia para que siempre lo recuerdes…y yo misma me he tomado la libertad de elegir las nuestras**-señaló hacia el sobre-. **Ya has visto que las chicas te han enviado las suyas…están todas perfectamente ordenadas para que coincidan en los marcos**-sonrió orgullosa**-, ésta vez no podrás decir de mí que soy un desastre organizándome**-bromeó y Quinn dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

**-¿Y esa carta? ¿De dónde la has sacado?**

-**Me la envió Catherine cuando le comenté lo que pretendía hacer. Judy la tenía guardada en un libro y me dijo que te pertenecía.**

-**Es…esa carta es una nota que mi madre solía dejarme en la puerta de mi habitación cuando era pequeña. Cada vez que me daba el beso de buenas noches, me dejaba una nota y yo me quedaba tranquila, no…no sé por qué, pero lo conseguía. **

**-Lo sé**-respondió Rachel- **Catherine me lo contó y por eso está aquí…uno de esos marcos está esperando a que coloques esa nota y la veas cada vez que entras o sales de casa-**explicó-, **no necesitarás imágenes de tu madre para saber lo que se siente al estar en casa, al estar segura, bastará con que leas esa nota y sepas que ella te cuida, que todos te cuidaremos**.

**-Gracias Rachel**-volvió a abrazarla**-, gracias por todo…no sé qué haría sin ti.**

**-Sin mí harías muchas cosas-**susurró**-, la cuestión es… ¿Qué harías si el regalo que Beth le ha traído a Elise, no te gusta?**

**-¿Qué?**-volvió a mirarla tras deshacer el abrazo-, **¿Qué regalo?, me ha dicho que aún no había podido traerlo…**

-**Espera aquí un momento…prefiero que tomemos la decisión aquí, solo nosotras…porque seguro que Santana y Brittany te convencen.**

**-Pero…-**balbuceó tras ver como Rachel abría la puerta e invitaba a Elise y a Beth a que accedieran al interior.

El rostro de Beth ya puso en alerta a Quinn, que rápidamente buscó la presencia de su hija pequeña que caminaba tras ella.

-**Oh dios**-susurró tras descubrir entre los brazos de Elise un pequeño cachorro de buldog francés-, **oh dios…¿No…no me digas que le has regalado un perro?- **Miró a Beth que asintió sin dudas-**Dios…Beth**- se levantó**-, sabes lo que opino de los perros, sabes que…**

-**Yo se lo he dicho**-interrumpió Rachel-, **pero creo que esta vez tiene una buena excusa para convencerte.**

**-¿Excusa?**

-**Mamá…a mí me gusta**-musitó Elise algo apenada, sabedora de lo reacia que se mostraba su madre a tener algún animal de compañía en la casa.

-**Lo sé cielo, pero tener un perro en casa es un problema**-respondió Quinn arrodillándose ante la pequeña y observando al animal.

-**Mamá-** habló Beth**-, sé que no quieres perros, ni gatos ni nada, porque no quieres que vuelva a suceder lo que le sucedió a Nemo…pero quiero que mires bien a ese perro y me digas si no le ves algo especial.**

**-¿Algo especial?**-cuestionó confusa**-, es un Buldog francés, es igual que Nemo…éste cachorro lo único que va a conseguir es que me sienta peor si le sucede algo…Beth, te dije que…**

-**Míralo bien**-ordenó de nuevo**-, míralo a los ojos y dime si no reconoces algo.**

**-¿Reconocer?...no entiendo, Rachel…¿De qué habla?**

**-A mí no me mires**- se excusó la morena**-, yo solo lo he traído desde donde Beth me dijo que fuera a recogerlo, nada más.**

**-¿Lo has traído desde Kansas?**

-**No…desde…**

-**Eso no importa**-interrumpió Beth**-, lo único que importa es la sangre de ese perro…es de nuestra familia y tú no querrás que ningún miembro de nuestra familia se quede lejos, ¿Verdad?**

**-¿Nuestra familia?, Beth…no entiendo nada de lo que dices y me estoy poniendo nerviosa…**

**-¿Recuerdas a la señora Sullivan de Los Ángeles?**

-**Eh…sí**-miró a Rachel un tanto confusa**-, era nuestra vecina de enfrente, ¿No es cierto?**- Rachel asintió.

-**Bien, pues resulta que una de sus nietas…estaba estudiando conmigo en la universidad. Yo no tenía ni idea de quien era hasta que una noche, estando en su habitación vi una foto de Nemo.**

**-¿Qué?-**Quinn se levantó rápidamente**-, ¿Cómo una foto de Nemo?, ¿Cómo que estando en su habitación una noche?**

-**Eh…sí, una foto de Nemo-**respondió a la primera de las peguntas, evitando ponerse nerviosa por su pequeña confesión**-, tenía varias fotos y en una de ellas estaba Nemo. Le…le pregunté que qué hacía con aquella fotografía y me dijo que su abuela tenía una perrita y que ese perro era culpable de toda la camada de perros que había tenido. **

**-¿Camada?, un momento…espera**-trató de ordenar los recuerdos**-, la señora Sullivan nos ofrecía a su perrita, creo que se llamaba…Sidney, para que Nemo…bueno ya sabéis, para que se desahogara…pero nunca nos dijo que había tenido crías.**

-**Pues las tuvo…y éste perro**-señaló al animal que seguía acurrucado entre los brazos de Elise-, **es hijo de una de esas crías…por lo que lo convierte en nieto de Nemo.**

**-¡No!-**exclamó volviendo a dejarse caer de rodillas frente a su hija y el animal**-, no me lo puedo creer.**

-**Le dije a Jennifer que cuando tuviese crías, me avisase porque yo le compraba una…pensando en Elise y en ti, por supuesto. Creí que será la mejor de las ideas…es…ese perro lleva la sangre de Nemo**-añadió-, **y es vuestro cumpleaños…no sé, él se fue también un cinco de Noviembre y creo que estaría contento de tener un nuevo compañero si aún viviese.**

**-Oh dios…-**balbuceó acariciando la cabeza del animal**-, eres como Nemo**.

-¿**Puedo quedármelo, mamá?**-preguntó Elise con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Quinn la miró y segundos más tardes desvió la mirada hacia Rachel.

**-¿Crees que una Berry podrá cuidar de él?**

Rachel sonrió y simplemente asintió, sin dudas, completamente convencida.

**-Bien…mamá dice que podrás cuidar de él, ¿Podrás?**-preguntó a Elise.

-**Lo cuidaré mejor que a nada en el mundo, te lo prometo**-aseguró a punto de estallar de la emoción.

-**Ok…pues entonces…habrá que buscarle un nombre al nuevo miembro de la familia**-sonrió emocionada.

**-¡Skimbleshanks…se va a llamar Skimbleshanks!- **exclamó sorprendiendo por completo a su hermana y a sus madres.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo Beth**-, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?**

**-Skimbleshanks-** volvió a repetir mientras abrazaba al animal

-**Es un personaje de Cats**-informó Rachel que no podía evitar contener la carcajada por las ocurrencias de su hija.

-**Oh dios**- musitó Quinn**-, primero fue el oso ese al que llama Aspara…Aspara…como sea que se llame, y ahora quiere llamar al perro así…Rachel**-miró a la morena**-, me temo que vas a tener que hablar con ella.**

**-¿Yo?...lo siento, pero ella ha decidido y no pienso debatirle sus gustos musicales**.

-**Pero…yo no sé pronunciar ese nombre**- intervino Beth tras ver como Elise abandonaba la habitación entre gritos de emoción.

-**Pues más te vale que vayas practicando**- respondió Rachel- **vamos…será mejor que la calmes un poco antes de que estrangule a ese pequeño por culpa de la emoción.**

-**Un momento Rachel**- la detuvo Beth tras ver como intentaba abandonar la habitación-, **yo también tengo algo que comentaros…**

-¿**Algo que comentarnos?-**repitió Quinn-, **¿Más sorpresas?, ¿O acaso me vas a explicar por qué duermes con la nieta de la señora Sullivan?-**ironizó.

-**No…de mi vida privada no pienso hablar**-respondió desviando la mirada-, **solo quería deciros que me han ofrecido un nuevo proyecto, pero necesito que me deis vuestra opinión y vuestra aceptación.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Beth?-**se interesó Rachel.

-**Pues…pues**-balbuceó**-, hace unos meses me llamaron de la editorial, por el tema del libro…**

**-¿Mas ventas?, ¿Se ha vendido en otros países?**-cuestionó impaciente.

-**No…no es eso, es otro tema…algo que va a dar más que hablar y que probablemente me haga ganar mucho más dinero.**

-**Beth…¿Puedes hablar de una vez y dejar el misterio**?- insistió Quinn al ver como su hija alargaba la situación.

-**Hay una productora interesada en llevar a la televisión vuestra historia**-respondió sin pensar**- una serie en la que vosotras seríais las protagonistas**.

**-¿Qué?-**cuestionó Quinn.

**-¿A la televisión?-** añadió Rachel completamente sorprendida.

-**Sí…así es…el éxito del libro no les ha pasado en vano y apuesta fuerte por hacer una serie…eso sí, yo he dicho que si acepto, tengo que estar presente…no quiero que hagan o deshagan a su antojo…tienen que tener mi consentimiento con todo.**

-**Oh dios…pero…dios**-balbuceó Quinn sin saber qué decir**-, hija…Rachel no se puede ver involucrada en eso, no puedes hablar de la vida personal de alguien que es actriz de Broadway.**

-**No…no, evidentemente todo sería como en el libro, otros nombres y nada que os influya negativamente, os lo aseguro…solo es una serie…con actores pero con vuestra historia...**

**-¿Una serie?-**repitió Rachel incrédula.

-**Serie…nuevos caminos**-balbuceó Beth dejando escapar una media sonrisa de satisfacción-, **pensároslo…aún no he dado mi respuesta a la productora, ¿Ok?**- miró a Quinn antes de abandonar la habitación-**vosotras tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis para asimilarlo y tomar la decisión…yo la aceptaré sea cual sea**…

**-¿Sea cual sea?**-murmuró Quinn tras ver como su hija las dejaba a solas intentando asimilar aquella noticia.

**-¿Qué piensas Quinn?**-fue Rachel la que interrumpió los pensamientos de Quinn.

**-¿Yo?, ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué piensas?**

-**Pues…yo pienso que…voy a tener que estar presente en los castings…porque no voy a permitir que cualquiera me interprete** -bromeó.

-**Eso es un sí**-susurró segundos antes de sentir como los labios de la morena se posaban sobre los suyos y volvían a devolverle aquella sensación que adoraba, aquel mar de cosquilleos que sentía con cada beso de su mujer y que, en contra de todo pronóstico, aumentaba con el paso de los años.

-**Eso es un…me muero por ver cómo te volvías loca cada vez que yo te ignoraba…**

-**Eso es un golpe bajo…-**respondió besándola**-, también tendrías que ver como enloquecías después de haber recibido mi primer beso en la fiesta, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

-**No…no lo recuerdo**-bromeó-, **¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas ahora?**

-**Mmmm…mejor ésta noche**- susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios**-, ahora **

**tenemos que dar de comer a nuestra familia…y a Skimbles….oh dios, no voy a poder pronunciar su nombre nunca-**se quejó.

-**Es lo interesante de ser una Berry**-bromeó tomando a Quinn de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la puerta**-, que pase lo que pase, sea como sea…siempre tendrá su encanto.**

**-De eso no tengo dudas…**

-**Por cierto Quinn**- se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación**-, Feliz cumpleaños**…

-**Gracias Berry, ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?**

-**Mmmm…no, hoy aún no.**

**FIN**


End file.
